


Bardzo szalone (nie)urodziny Screwy

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Fluttershy i tak jest dla małej Screwball - córki Discorda, którą stworzył sobie dawno temu by wspólnie z nią cieszyć się chaosem - jak matka... i gdy dowiaduje się, że ta nigdy nie obchodziła urodzin postanawia je jej wyprawić...Opis autorki:"Pewnego dnia, opiekując się małą Screwball, Flutershy dowiaduje się, że nigdy wcześniej nie miała ona wyprawianych urodzin, gdyż jej jedyną rodzina jest Discord i dlatego, że długo był uwięziony. Współczując małemu chaotycznemu kucykowi, Fluttershy zdecydowała, że pomoże Screwball świętować jej urodziny jak tylko ta zechce...Sęk w tym, że pomysły Screwball na imprezę są z deka niecodzienne"





	Bardzo szalone (nie)urodziny Screwy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Screwy (Un)Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383876) by Fluttercord45. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: Cinram, Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Night Sky

_„Nie ma nic lepszego niż wstać wcześnie na zakupy, zanim ktokolwiek inny na nie pójdzie”_ – pomyślała Fluttershy, zbierając wszystko, czego potrzebowała z rynku w Ponyville.

Chodziła po różnych sklepach z małą klaczką. Jej młoda pomocniczka miała jasnofioletowe futerko, fioletowo-białą grzywę pasującą do jej oczu i czapkę ze śmigiełkiem.

Fluttershy dostała małą Screwball pod opiekę na cały dzień, ponieważ Discordowi nagle wyskoczyło jakieś „ważne spotkanie”. Uwielbiała spędzać z nią czas, nawet jeśli mała była nieco szalona. Gdy szły, klaczka ziewnęła lekko.

– Skończyłyśmy, pani Fluttershy?

– Prawie, kochana, musimy tylko odebrać babeczki – odpowiedziała Fluttershy. – Wtedy dopiero będziemy mogły wrócić do domu.

– Mam nadzieję. Wciąż jestem zmęczona po wstaniu tak wcześnie – powiedziała Screwball, ziewając po raz kolejny.

– Dobrze, chodźmy.

Opuściły cichy rynek i ruszyły w stronę Cukrowego Kącika. Gdy weszły do środka, zostały powitane przez trwające przyjęcie. Widziały klaczki i ogierki biegające wokół, śmiejące się i dobrze się bawiące.

– O, zapomniałam, że Pinkie dziś wyprawia przyjęcie urodzinowe – powiedziała do siebie Fluttershy, gdy przeciskały się naprzód.

– Przyjęcie… urodzinowe? – zapytała Screwball ze zdezorientowaną miną.

Rozejrzała się po tym tak zwanym „przyjęciu urodzinowym”. Wszędzie były kolorowe balony. Zobaczyła klaczki i ogierki, grające w gry, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Dostrzegła stolik zawalony dużymi i małymi pudłami, zawiniętymi w dziwny kolorowy papier z kokardami na górze. Spojrzała ponad nie i zobaczyła baner z napisem _„Wszystkiego najlepszego, Golden Wing!”_

Screwball szarpnęła lekko za grzywę Fluttershy, by po cichu zyskać jej uwagę.

– Pani Fluttershy, co oni robią?

– To przyjęcie dla uczczenia dnia, w którym kucyk się urodził – odpowiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem.

Screwball rozejrzała się po tym tak zwanym przyjęciu urodzinowym i zobaczyła, jak wszystkie klaczki i ogierki zbierają się wokół uśmiechniętego niebieskiego pegaza z brudnoblond grzywą. Obok niego stał pomarańczowy ogier ze szkarłatną grzywą, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, synu – powiedział starszy pegaz, targając młodszemu grzywę.

– Dzięki, tato – odpowiedział tamten z radosnym śmiechem.

Podeszła do nich jednorożna klacz z ciemną grzywą, magią podsuwając ogierkowi wielki tort.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Golden Wing – powiedziała do niego z uśmiechem.

– Dzięki, mamo – odrzekł, zdmuchując świeczki, podczas gdy inne kucyki tupały kopytkami.

 _„Uro… dziny?”_ – powiedziała sobie Screwball w myślach.

Nie miała pojęcia, czym była rzecz zwana „urodzinami”. Właściwie nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszała. Wtedy Pinkie Pie bez ostrzeżenia wyskoczyła zza lady i zaczęła podskakiwać obok Fluttershy.

– Bardzo tu dziś żywo, Pinkie Pie – powiedziała cicho Fluttershy, gdy różowy imprezowy kucyk okrążał ją i Screwball.

– No pewnie, Fluttershy! Mam te specjalne pyszne babeczki, które zamówiłaś! – odparła Pinkie, wyciągając z grzywy małe pudełko.

Fluttershy zaśmiała się lekko, biorąc paczkę wypieków.

– Dziękuję, Pinkie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Spojrzała na Screwball i uświadomiła sobie jej rosnącą ciekawość i zdezorientowanie tym, co się działo.

– Screwball, stało się coś?

– Hę? – Mała wyrwała się z lekkiego transu i spojrzała na klacz, zanim odpowiedziała: – To nic, możemy już iść?

– Dobrze, widzimy się później, Pinkie – powiedziała Fluttershy, machając swojej przyjaciółce na do widzenia.

– To widzimy się później, Fluttershy. Mam nadzieję, że babeczki będą smakować! – odparła Pinkie, podskakując z powrotem w stronę kuchni.

Fluttershy i Screwball zaczęły wychodzić, ale zatrzymał je podchodzący do nich mały jubilat.

– Hejka – powiedział przyjaznym tonem, pasującym do nastroju przyjęcia.

– Em… cześć? – odrzekła Screwball z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem w głosie.

– Proszę – powiedział, podając kawałek ciasta. – Wyglądasz na fajną klaczkę, więc chciałem podzielić się tortem.

Screwball nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nie była w takiej sytuacji. Spojrzała na Fluttershy, oczami pytając, co powinna zrobić.

– No dalej, skarbie, ten miły ogierek ci go daje – powiedziała łagodnie klacz.

Screwball spojrzała znowu na źrebaka trzymającego przed nią kawałek tortu.

– Em… dziękuję – odpowiedziała nerwowo, biorąc ciasto.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakował – powiedział, zanim wrócił na swoją imprezę.

Fluttershy i Screwball w ciszy opuściły pełną wrzawy piekarnię i wyszły na obecnie spokojne i cichsze ulice Ponyville.

– To było miłe z jego strony – powiedziała delikatnie Fluttershy, czując ulgę, że nie musi już dłużej przebywać w zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu. Cały wywołany tym stres powoli odpływał w zapomnienie.

– Pani Fluttershy, co to „przyjęcie urodzinowe” tak właściwie znaczy? – zapytała nagle Screwball.

– To przyjęcie, na którym świętuje się dzień urodzin – odpowiedziała Fluttershy. – Miałaś już jakieś, prawda?

Mała klaczka powoli się skrzywiła na to pytanie.

– Szczerze mówiąc… – przerwała i wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim kontynuowała: – Nigdy nie obchodziłam tego… przyjęcia urodzinowego, o którym mówisz. Mój tatuś stworzył mnie, by cieszyć się swoją pracą, dawno temu… więc chyba nigdy tak właściwie o tym nie myślałam.

– O, rajuśku… – Fluttershy wstrzymała oddech.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Jej ukochana Screwball nigdy nie świętowała dnia swoich narodzin. Nagle żółta pegazica wpadła na pewien pomysł.

– A co powiedziałabyś na to, byśmy urządzili ci przyjęcie urodzinowe? Znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…

Screwball zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy to dobry pomysł urządzać przyjęcie urodzinowe, ale wtedy dokonała tragicznego odkrycia.

– Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. Nie wiem właściwie, kiedy się urodziłam czy powstałam. I nie wydaje mi się, by mój tatuś pamiętał.

Obydwie szły dalej, nie mówiąc już ani słowa. Gdy dotarły do chatki Fluttershy, po prostu weszły do środka. Screwball powoli odłożyła kawałek ciasta na stolik w salonie i niemrawo zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

– Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, to jestem w swoim pokoju – powiedziała cicho i nieco smutnym tonem.

Gdy mała klaczka była poza zasięgiem wzroku, Fluttershy ciężko westchnęła. Bolał ją widok smutnego dziecka.

– Biedactwo…

 

*

 

Gdy w Equestrii zapadła noc, Fluttershy siedziała przy kominku z Discordem u boku, popijając słabą herbatę. A przynajmniej na początku był przy niej, bo teraz luźno owinął się wokół niej ciałem, jak wielki, czuły wąż. Obydwoje cieszyli się spokojną ciszą, wpatrując w trzaskający żar.

– Discordzie, muszę cię o coś zapytać… – powiedziała Fluttershy, przerywając ciszę. – Dlaczego mała Screwball nigdy nie miała przyjęcia urodzinowego?

– Przyjęcia urodzinowego, mówisz? – powtórzył Discord, unosząc brew i powoli stukając się w brodę. – Jak już o tym wspomniałaś, to faktycznie nigdy nie miała. Nigdy nie mieliśmy czasu na takie świętowanie, byliśmy zbyt zajęci sianiem chaosu.

Potem zaczął pić swoją herbatę.

– Cóż… myślę, że dobrze byłoby jej jakieś urządzić – powiedziała cicho Fluttershy. – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

– Hm… – mruknął, powoli gładząc swoją brodę.

Potem uniósł się w powietrze, zastanawiając nad tym pomysłem. Gdy był pochłonięty myślami, nagle coś sobie uświadomił.

– Czemu tak desperacko chcesz wyprawić mojej małej paskudzie przyjęcie urodzinowe?

Fluttershy powoli odwróciła wzrok, po czym odpowiedziała:

– Em, no po prostu…

Zanim dokończyła, przerwała, by wziąć głęboki oddech. Potem zaczęła bawić się swoją grzywą.

– No, jest dla mnie jak córka. Po prostu mam tę matczyną potrzebę, by zrobić dla niej coś miłego.

Po swoim wyjaśnieniu usłyszała niski chichot, dochodzący od Discorda. Gdy się obróciła, zobaczyła, że szczerzy się do niej.

– Matczyne potrzeby, Fluttershy? Na moje oko bardziej chcesz to zrobić dla niej – powiedział Discord, biorąc ją w ramiona. – Chciałaś jej to dać jako jej matka, nie?

Nieco się na to zarumieniła.

– Och, nie, to nie tak. Nie wydaje mi się, by myślała o kimkolwiek jako o swojej matce. Chcę tylko, by była szczęśliwa.

– No dobrze, jutro wyjdę z nią na jakiś czas, więc będziesz mogła spotkać się z Pinkie Pie, by wszystko przygotować – powiedział ciepło, głaszcząc ją po głowie. – Wiesz co? Myślę, że to może być ta dobroć, z której jesteś tak znana.

– No, w końcu to mój Element – powiedziała cicho Fluttershy, rumieniąc się lekko.

– Nie wspominając o byciu zbyt cudowną, by ci się oprzeć – mruknął do siebie Discord.

– Co powiedziałeś?

– Och, nic, kochana – zaśmiał się, popijając herbatę.

Nieśmiała pegazica zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, co ma zrobić na pierwsze urodzinowe przyjęcie swojej wyjątkowej klaczki.

 

*

 

Następne popołudnie nadeszło szybko, a Pinkie i Fluttershy kończyły właśnie przygotowania do urodzinowego przyjęcia-niespodzianki. Wszystko było na miejscu, musiały już tylko zaczekać, aż Angel powiadomi je, że Discord i Screwball wracają. Wcześniej draconequus powiedział jej coś o zabraniu dokądś swojej córki na jakąś „wyjątkową” zabawę. A teraz usłyszała, jak jej króliczy przyjaciel daje jej sygnał.

– Och, są tutaj – powiedziała nieco nerwowa Fluttershy. – Dzięki, Angel, idź się ukryć z innymi.

Angel skinął głową i zeskoczył do swojej kryjówki.

– Nie martw się, Fluttershy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przyjęcie na pewno jej się spodoba – mówiła sobie Fluttershy. – Będzie dobrze. Wszystko będzie…

– Wróciliśmy! – wykrzyknęła Screwball, pojawiając się za nią.

Z zaskoczenia Fluttershy aż podskoczyła.

– …dobrze – zakończyła zdanie, zawisnąwszy w powietrzu.

Wtedy na jej pyszczku pojawiła się miniaturowa Screwball.

– Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłam, pani Fluttershy – powiedziała skruszona. – Po prostu jestem taka nakręcona. Tak świetnie się dziś bawiłam z moim tatą.

Pokazała swoją ekscytację, sprawiając, że jej śmigiełko zaczęło błyskawicznie wirować. Potem ponownie nałożyła czapkę.

– To… fajnie – powiedziała wciąż nieco rozdygotana Fluttershy. – Mam dla ciebie coś, co może ci się spodobać.

Wskazała na dół. Screwball powiodła wzrokiem za jej kopytem i zobaczyła wszystkich jej zwierzęcych przyjaciół wychodzących z kryjówek w imprezowych czapkach i rzucających konfetti.

– Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się twoje przyjęcie urodzinowe.

– Moje przyjęcie urodzinowe?

Fluttershy skinęła głową z łagodnym uśmiechem. Screwball przeteleportowała je obie na podłogę. Gdy już tam były, przybrała ponownie swój normalny rozmiar.

– Podoba ci się? – spytała Fluttershy.

Klaczka rozejrzała się po pokoju z wyrazem zdziwienia i onieśmielenia. Scena rozgrywająca się przed nią przypominała to, co widziała poprzedniego dnia w Cukrowym Kąciku, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie oglądała czyjegoś przyjęcia z przeciwnej strony pokoju. Tym razem wszystko było dla niej. Wkroczyła w  głąb pomieszczenia i stała się celem wystrzeliwanego konfetti. Angel jakoś wszedł na żyrandol i znalazła się akurat w jego zasięgu.

Córka Chaosu spojrzała na to wszystko jeszcze raz i uśmiechnęła się. Nie bardzo wiedziała, co to miało być, ale liczyła się świadomość, że zostało zrobione dla niej, przez tych, dla których była ważna. Otarła samotną łzę, wytrzepując jednocześnie konfetti z grzywy, by ukryć, że w ogóle płakała.

– Zrobiłaś to dla mnie, gdy tatuś spędzał ze mną dzień? – zapytała cicho, drugi raz przesuwając kopyto po swojej twarzy.

– Oczywiście, że tak, kochana – odpowiedziała łagodna pegazica.

Klaczka obróciła się, by spojrzeć na swojego ojca, który miał już na sobie imprezową czapeczkę. Trzymał w ręce dziwne, zwinięte coś, podobne do słomki, i uniósł to do swych ust. Dmuchnął i przedmiot rozwinął się, wydając wysoki gwizd, i lekko tryknął ją w nos. Zaśmiała się do siebie i podrapała w nos, gdy tamto coś się cofnęło. Dziwaczna rzecz zniknęła w małym wybuchu różowego dymu i Screwball znowu się rozejrzała.

– Więc… co mam robić? – spytała, kręcąc śmigiełkiem na czapeczce, by pozbyć się z grzywy reszty konfetti.

– Co tylko chcesz, Screwball – odpowiedział jej ojciec z szerokim uśmiechem. – To twój wyjątkowy dzień i mamy tysiące lat zaległości. Zasłużyłaś sobie.

Nagle dziwny gwizdek ponownie znalazł się w jego łapie. Tym razem wycelował prosto w Angela i sięgnął dalej niż ostatnio. Mały króliczek ledwo uniknął uderzenia i zeskoczył na kanapę. Normalnie Angel zapiszczałby i pogroził Discordowi swoją przednią łapką, ale teraz był wyjątkowo opanowany. Tylko się uśmiechnął i znalazł sobie miejsce wśród innych zwierząt.

Screwball zastanowiła się przez chwilę. To miała być impreza i była tylko jedna rzecz, której była absolutnie pewna w kwestii imprez. Zdjęła czapeczkę, włożyła do niej całą przednią nogę i nagle wyciągnęła wielki zestaw głośników, które jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuciła w kąt pokoju. Fluttershy pisnęła i przygotowała się do zakrycia uszu, gdy zaczęły wibrować. Podłoga zaczęła drżeć, gdy wibracje głośników rosły w siłę, a Discord po prostu patrzył na nie, próbując odgadnąć ich przeznaczenie.

Tego, co stało się potem, nikt się nie spodziewał, choć każdy powinien.

Najpierw rozległa się łagodna basowa nuta, która odbiła się echem po całym pokoju. Potem nic. A następnie głośniki eksplodowały, stając się gęstą chmurą konfetti, która pokryła wszystko. Screwball zachichotała, gdy obecni w pokoju próbowali odzyskać poczucie kierunku. Mogła dostrzec kontury zwierząt, które wcześniej pokryły ją małymi płatkami kolorowego materiału. Teraz każde miało na sobie jego warstwę. Znowu zachichotała, gdy pomyślała o tym, że tajna współpracowniczka Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, również została nagle pogrzebana pod chmurą konfetti. Mały pomiot chaosu usiadł i Discord potargał jej grzywę łapą. Klaczka uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła ojca, potem spojrzała na Fluttershy, która wyglądała jak stos konfetti z oczami i różowym ogonem. Screwball puściła ojca i mocno przytuliła klacz.

– Tak bardzo dziękuję, pani Fluttershy.

– Ależ proszę, Screwball – odpowiedziała, delikatnie owijając wokół klaczki swoje obecnie bardzo kolorowe kopyto.

Screwball zakręciła swoim śmigiełkiem i ponownie zapanował chaos, gdy płatki konfetti zawirowały w pokoju po raz drugi. Spojrzała na kanapę i zauważyła, że Angel nie wycofał się pod nią na czas i przypominał teraz mały, kolorowy stosik z uszami. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, choć nie bardzo wiedziała, co jeszcze by zrobić. Za machnięciem jej kopytka konfetti opadło na podłogę. Nagle całe zniknęło, wraz ze zniszczonymi resztkami głośników. Gdy się obróciła, zobaczyła, jak Fluttershy spokojnie niesie okrągłe ciasto, pokryte kremem w kolorach jej grzywy i zdające się nosić czapeczkę, pewnie również zrobioną z ciasta.

Po przyjrzeniu się bliżej zobaczyła, że śmigiełko na torcie się pali. Mogłaby przysiąc, że nie było zapalone, gdy pierwszy raz je ujrzała. Discord ostrożnie wziął ciasto i zawiesił je przed nią w powietrzu.

– Zrezygnowałem z prób zmieszczenia odpowiedniej liczby świeczek na torcie – powiedział nieśmiało. – Więc zamiast tego zrobiłem mały płomyczek.

Screwball patrzyła w zachwycie na ciasto. Przypomniała sobie, co zrobił tamten ogierek poprzedniego dnia. Już miała spróbować zdmuchnąć ogień, gdy usłyszała miękki głos Fluttershy:

– Pomyśl życzenie, kochanie.

Screwball zatrzymała się i wstrzymała oddech. Zastanowiła się, co teraz zrobić. Potem nad tym, czy to ciasto faktycznie może jakoś spełnić jej życzenie. Cóż to by była za psota zagwarantować coś takiego każdemu ogierkowi i klaczce w dorocznym rytuale świętowania, że się urodzili. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Taka okazja do tworzenia chaosu. Spojrzała na ogienek i w jej głowie skłębiły się jej priorytety i życzenia. Po sięgnięciu tego, czego pragnęła ponad wszystko, spojrzała na ogień niczym sokół. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wydała z siebie przeciągły gwizd. Powiew powietrza z jej płuc trafił zapalone śmigiełko, które zaczęło przyśpieszać. Z czasem wytworzyło ono próżnię, która zgasiła ogień. Z życzeniem utwierdzonym w swym umyśle, wyszczerzyła się na miejsce, w którym dawniej był pokonany już ogień. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Discorda i Fluttershy, a jej uśmiech zrobił się nieco bardziej łobuzerski. Spojrzała za nich, na miejsce na ścianie, gdzie wylądował jej oddech i jej oczy powoli zawirowały, gdy szybko rzuciła zaklęcie.

Fluttershy zaśmiała się nerwowo.

– Więc czego sobie zażyczyłaś, Screwball?

– Och… to coś, czego zawsze chciałam, choć wciąż to miałam. Coś, co jest częścią mnie, a jednak mogę to wziąć w kopytka. Coś cennego i wyjątkowego, co jednak prawie każdy ma. Coś, co znajdziesz wszędzie na świecie, a jest moim całym światem. Coś… cudownego.

Fluttershy zamrugała, próbując domyślić się, co ona właściwie powiedziała. Discord drapał się po brodzie. Wyglądał, jakby się zamyślił lub wykonywał w głowie jakieś złożone obliczenia. Screwball tylko się do nich uśmiechnęła i Discord delikatnie zakręcił jej śmigiełkiem.

– Moja własna córka właśnie ułożyła swoją własną błyskotliwą zagadkę – powiedział Discord, a z jego oka wypłynęła mała stróżka skroplonej dumy.

– Co to znaczy, Dizzy? – spytała Fluttershy, spoglądając w jego stronę.

Discord obrócił głowę, by odwzajemnić spojrzenie. Gdy otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, przerwał mu mały chaos. Fluttershy nagle się zachwiała i została uniesiona w powietrze. Delikatnie go pocałowała, wydając się tym równie zaskoczona, jak on. Potem znalazła się znów na ziemi i nie mogli oderwać od siebie oczu.

– No… to było miłe, ale nie rozumiem, jak prezent dla mnie miałby… – przerwał i uśmiechnął się, gdy go oświeciło.

Fluttershy mocno się zarumieniła. Obróciła się, by spojrzeć na szczerzącą się klaczkę i kilka rzeczy ułożyło się w jej głowie.

– Screwball… życzyłaś sobie… matki?

Screwball nic nie powiedziała. Jedynie spojrzała na Fluttershy, a potem na swojego ojca. Jej szeroki uśmiech powoli zmalał, gdy ponownie spojrzała na Fluttershy.

– Jak dla mnie to wcale nie taki zły pomysł – powiedział cicho Discord, jakby wyobrażał sobie, co mogą przynieść kolejne dni.

– No… – powiedziała łagodnie Fluttershy, ponownie zbierając się w sobie. – Ja… myślę, że bardzo bym chciała… nie żebym wcześniej o tym nie myślała…

Screwball przestała zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią. Naprawdę to zrobiła? Jej życzenie naprawdę się spełniło? Ponownie otarła oczy i nagle przeskoczyła ponad tortem, by przytulić ich oboje. Poczuła, jak trzyma ją łapa i kopyto.

– Najlepsze urodziny na świecie!  – wyszeptała do siebie.


End file.
